Sweet Angels
by Sakura-RinChan
Summary: Rin is a fan of sweets and her goal is to become one of the best sweets maker in the world. What if Rin entered the famous sweets school Vocaloid High and meet the famous sweets maker Len with 2 other boys? With fairies with them to help them with sweets? Story based on Yumerio Patissiere
1. Chapter 1-My life

This is the first fanfic I had ever wrote, so if I'm not that good, please give some comments. But this fanfic is one of the dreams I use to dream of when I was sleeping. So, enjoy~

Declaimer: I don't own vocaloids!

Chapter 1:

**Rin's POV**

Ahh, beautiful sea of lemonade, clouds made of cotton candy, and the rocks made of jelly beans all scattered on the floor. I skipped over and picked one up, and put one in my mouth. Orange, mm~

Oh, I haven't introduced to you yet right? Pffft, looked at me. Ok, my name is Rin Kagamine, and a sweets freak. Yeah, I love sweets and I never got cavaties. But mostly orange flavored sweets. They are my favorite after all. I'm 16 and life is ok for me now, yeah I said now. My goal is to become one of the best sweetsmaker in the world. I want the kids to be happy after all. So, I think that's it.

"Kagamine san!"

I woke up from my dream and look up. Uh oh, I'm doomed. Kamui sensei.

"Well, Kagamine san, would you mind telling everyone what is in your dream while chewing erasers?" He growled.

" Uh, I,I..." I stammered, wait, erasers? I looked in my mouth and see the white eraser sticking out of my mouth. Everyone snickered. No wonder how the dream is so realistic!

"Forget it, take that eraser out of your mouth and sit down in your chair right now. Where is page 96?" He asked.

Wait, when do we have that assessment? I looked at my desk and remembered that I totally forgot to do it last night. Shit!

"Uhm, I, I forgot about that sensei" I whisper loudly while bowing down at that eggplant freak. He looked really pissed off now, oh no, he is taking his samurai sword out now. Someone help me!

"Kamui sensei, I don't think you should kill that poor thing." A beautiful sound said toward me. I looked up, and there stood Megurine sensei.

Kamui sensei looked at me, and started to calm down. Gosh, thank you Megurine sensei! I owe you a live.

"Brrrriiinnng!" The bell rang and the whole class went off to lunch without me. I sat there looking at sensei. He waved his hand meaning "you live this time" I nodded my head and started to rush out the room faster in my whole life.

So how was it? I hope I could get some good news and keeping improving! Thanks and R&R!


	2. Chapter 2-The Big News

Nothing to say, let me just start the story

Declaimer: I don't own vocaloids

Chapter 2

**Rin's POV**

It's lunch time, and the same routine happens to me. I sat with Gumi and Teto and I was nibbling on my precious orange and my bento. Mom prepared a orange cupcake for me, and I always save my sweets for last.

"Rin, we heard that you are chewing things again in class today, is it your notebook our pencil?" Gumi teased.

" Neither, I chose to chew on my eraser, it's the eraser's fault that it smelled like doughnuts" I replied. "Want to smell it?"

"Sure!" Teto said, but Gumi just backed away some as my eraser is a nuclear bomb, what the h-e double hockey sticks? I'm your damn friend!

Teto sniffed it, and a confused look, and then 2 more sniffs.

"Well, Rin, this smells nothing like doughnuts but your drool." Teto chuckled. I could hear Gumi's giggle behind me. I promise, these two young ladys would die at a young age.

**Teto's POV**

So it's still a normal day, and Rin just chew something in class again. Yeah I said "again", have any problems?

Ok, so, as a friend, I'm suppose to comfort her, but she's completely doomed. Why can't she stop eating sweets and go with french bread? I mean, it's not like french bread is poison or something. It's bread!

"Rin, we heard that you are chewing things again in class today, is it your notebook our pencil?" Gumi teased.

" Neither, I chose to chew on my eraser, it's the eraser's fault that it smelled like doughnuts" Rin replied. "Want to smell it?"

"Sure!" I shouted. This is going to be interesting. A eraser with a doughnut sense?

But when I smell once, I made a confused look. No way a doughnut could smell like this. It smells like a mixture of toast and eggs and bacon and... orange cupcake? I give it 2 more sniffs and finally figure out what the hell is that sense.

"Well Rin, this smells nothing like a doughnut but your drool." I said, I tried to hold in my laughter, but I give in. Well, Gumi is laughing too, why can't I laugh?

**Rin's POV**

~Time skip~

I was on my way home and I still have that anger in my stomach. Why can't they just be a better friend and comfort me? I so hope that I could get into Vocaloid High.

So I was home and unlocked the door. "I'm home!"I shouted. No sound, no voice, just silence. So no one was home then.

I grabbed an orange and sat on the couch staring into space. Why can't someone just come in and talk to me right now?

"I'm home!"

Wow, was that magic or something? Anyways, Lenka is home, yay!

"Nee-chan!"I shouted dropping my orange.I hugged her and she accepted my hug by hugging me back. I just noticed that there is an envelope in her hand.

"Nee-chan, what's that?"I asked poking the envelope.

"Guess" she said. she knows that I'm the worst in guessing games, so I got pissed off right there in front of my own sister.

"Okay okay, it's just a letter telling you that you got accepted to Vocaloid High." she said .

Wait, what, I got accepted? I just got accepted that fast?!

"Pinch me." I said

"What?"

"I said pinch me!"

"Okay, you told me to."

So Lenka pinched me and I got excited. It's not a dream it's not a dream it's not a dream!

"Okay kiddo, stop running around and get ready to tell dad and mom." Lenka said with a sweat drop.

I nodded, oh my god, I could hardly wait for tomorrow.

Snowing: So how was it? It's not that bad right?(worried)

Rin: It's pretty good.

Len: Hey, when am I going to be up?!

Snowing: don't worry, next chapter, I promise!

Rin/Len: Anyway, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3-New School

Thanks for the reviewing everyone, I would keep updating. So excited!

Declaimer: I don't own the vocaloids!

Chapter 3

**Nobody's Pov**

"Beep,beep,beep"

"Alright alright, I'm up now!"Rin shouted as she reach for her old uniform.

"No wait, I'm not suppose to wear this anymore right?" Rin thought as she walk to her closet where there hangs the new uniform. A white blouse and a goldish jacket with the school's patch on it. Also a goldish skirt that reaches below her thigh and above her knee. There is a option of a tie or a ribbon bow to put on her neck collar, so Rin go for the yellow ribbon bow.(Since it's a private school, there uniform are the best of goldish.)

Rin went to the shower with the uniform and a happy go lucky smile on her face. She put some shampoo on her hair which smells like orange. When she's done, she blow dry her hair and put on her uniforms. Rin also put two white clips to hold her bangs. Since the school is really far from home and there are dorms, there is a suitcase by her bed. Rin smile lightly as she think about what would happen at the school. Suddenly her phone vibrate and there's a new message.

**From: Green-Carrot**

**To: Orangecupcake**

**Hey Rin, why didn't U tell me that U are leaving?! U should told me! ;(**

**From: Orangecupcake**

**To: Green-Carrot**

**Gomen Gomen, I was too excited that night.**

**From: Green-Carrot**

**To: Orangecupcake**

**It's okay, let me tell Teto. Have fun at your new school :)**

After a few minutes...

**From: FrenchieBreadie**

**To: Orangecupcake**

**Hey! why u just go without calling me meanie!**

**From: Orangecupcake**

**To: FrenchieBreadie**

**Aww, Teto, don't be mad~**

**From: FrenchieBreadie**

**To: Orangecupcake**

**Nah, just kidding, have a good time,kay?**

Rin laughed, it felts bad and good to leave her school, it felts like going away from home, well, she is going away from home. When Rin turns around to see the time, it's 7:30.

"Crap! I'm not able to catch the train!" Rin shout as she ran downstairs. In front of her, there is a really big meal she had ever had. A plate of eggs with some white cheese melt on them. A plate of bacons and sausages with slurp stuck to them. Also another plate of orange waffles and chocolate pancakes. (Wow, won't she get fat?)

"Mom, how am I going to eat all of those?"Rin asked, even thought she would love to eat them all.

"Rin dear, it's alright to not eat them all, it's just a goodbye meal" Rin's mom whimper. Rin gasped, her mother never let anyone away from the dining table without the food done, now she's letting her go away because of school.

"Thanks mom, I am going to eat!"Rin said dugging in to her food, but she's not going to leave any of the food on the plate.

Time skip (yeah I'm lazy)

**Rin's POV**

I was on the train and I need just two more stops. Mom's food today is so good, it's the best I could imagine. Another stop, and then another, and then the last stop came. I walk down the steps and came out to the busy street, I walked to school by a taxi, and soon I came. I was gasping with my mouth open. I can't believe this.

" What the hell?" I said looking at the building. I don't really think it's a building, more like a ancient castle but more modern. It's painted yellow and white on the outside there is a yard with fresh green grass with different kind of plants. But I don't get why there are lots of fan girl screams on the front door.

"Hey, why are you staring at the school?" I heard a voice said. I looked up, there is a boy with teal hair looking at me with his matching teal eyes. He is pretty tall, and it makes me felt uncomfortable.

"Hey, are you even listening to me cutie?" he asked. That sentence made me blush. This is actually the first time I had ever heard someone called me a cutie. Suddenly that boy put his thumb and index finger under my chin to made me staring into his eyes. My face redden more.

"Per, pervert!" I shout smacking his hand away. The girls looked at me with shocked and that boy looked at me with surprise. But then he gave me a smile that can make any girl faint.

"Mikuo Hatsune is the name." he said reaching his hands out. I looked at him with surprise, but I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Hatsune Sempai, My name is Rin Kagamine, the new student." I siad still blushing. But Mikuo chuckled.

"Just call me Mikuo, I don't need anything too fancy Rin." he said taking out a rose out of nowhere. I smell it, it's sweet, kind of like some kind of cotton candy.

"Taste it" he said. I looked at him as he is crazy somehow. But he took a petal and shoveled it in my mouth.

It taste sweet and soft, so this is cotton candy!

"Oishii!" I said with a smile on my face, I could tell that Mikuo is happy that I actually like his treat.

**Mikuo's POV**

This girl is interesting. She is not like the fan girls that I always have to deal with. I hope she could be friends with me. I do need a best friend right?

"Hey, you want to meet my friends?" I asked

She looked at me and nodded her head. Yep, Rinto and Len is totally going to like this girl, she is really adorable too.

We walked into the school and saw Len and Rinto in the middle of the fangirls and Len is really going to be pissed off. Well, Rinto seems to be enjoying it somehow, can't believe this jerk.

"Hey guys! Over here!" I shouted and these two looked towards me. Rinto's eyes sparkled when he sees Rin, I growled under my breath. Len has the same cold face as before.

Snowing: So did you like it?

Rin: I liked it, but I felt stupid like this.

Len: Yeah, what the hell! I'm not that cold!

Snowing and Rin: Oh yes you are, anyway R&R! 谢谢！( Just to tell you, I'm Chinese)


	4. Chapter 4- First day

Yay, I finally updated, it was a good thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving to you.

Declaimer: I do not own the vocaloids.

Chapter 4

**Len's POV **(finally!)

I was trapped in a bunch of fan girls with Rinto with me, and that guy is smirking like crazy. What do he see in those fan girls for real.

"Hey guys, over here!" I heard Mikuo called for me. I turned my head around and saw a blonde hair girl with him. Dang, I almost got trapped into her sea blue eyes until I got pulled back from the noise of the fangirls.

Me and Rinto swat the fan girls away, but I think it's only me swatting them away. Mikuo and the blonde hair girl walked over to us.

"Len, Rinto, this is Rin here, she just came here." Mikuo said to us. Wow, I think this is the first time he ever use proper English, he always use "ya" or other unenglish words. I know that's not a word, but the words from my mouth is always a word.

"Rin, this is Len and Rinto" He said again.

"Wait, did you said Len?" The girl, I mean Rin asked.

"Yeah, I said Len and Ri-"

"Oh my god! You are the famous Len Kagane?!" Rin shouted again. Is she like a fan girl too, or is she trying to fool me?"

"So, you know him and not me?" Rinto asked raising an eyebrow. I held my laughter in, seriously, I had never seen Rinto raise an eyebrow before.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rin asked looking at him up and down.

Rinto brush his hair to his right side and began his famous smirking to Rin. "Well, haven't you heard that in this school, there are three sweets prince? "

"Yeah"

"Well, I am the sexy and hot one in here, Mikuo and is the cool and handsome one here, and Len is our shota here."

"No, I am not a shota!" I shouted to them, which Rin looks at me the strangest.

I felt strange of how they are looking at me, I have never felt this way before!

"Anyway, let's show you around this building" Mikuo said breaking the silence.

* * *

We walked around a bit with Rinto and Mikuo fighting over to talk to Rin and she is giggling of how they are fighting. I blushed alittle. I could felt the heat coming up to my cheeks.

"_So, she's the girl that can make you blush?" _I heard someone hiding behind my ear.

"Shut up Meiko" I whisper and Rin turned around.

"Len, are you alright? Your face is burning hot." She said putting her hand on my forehead. I blushed more, and I could felt Meiko coming out.

"Hey you! You can't touch the famous Len with your dirty hands!" I heard Meiko flying out and pointing her gold fork at Rin. Rin gasped, oh my god, how am I going to explain to her!"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I looked at the flying object in front of me. It looks like a doll, but stricter. She has short brown chocolate hair, a red frilly dress and a red frilly head band. She has a dark red frilly apron with a bow tied to her back. And a... fork?

"Um, what, what is that?" I shuddered.

"I am not a thing!" She shouted at me. Okay, now I am really scared.

"Meiko!" A voice shouted and out came another doll, but it's a boy.

This time, the boy doll has blue hair, blueish tuxedo, and a spoon. Why do they always hare silverwares? But he also has a blue scarf with him.

"Kaito, I have my right to do the things I'm supposed to. Now back off!" The red one shouted.

"But Meiko chan, it's not right to yell at people." Another voice said.

I turned around, this time a tanish one, she is cute.

She has a long yellow hair, puffy orange dress, a frilly headband, and a spoon.

Ding Dong, dang, class is going to start, so I follow them to class.

* * *

I walked in the class room, and all the students looked at me.

"H, hello, my name is Rin Kagamine, please take care of me" I said loudly. But since the teacher hasn't come yet, the girls all rush to me.

"Oh my god, you are with the three sweets prince? So jealous!" A girl said.

I looked at her in the strange way, but she answered me quickly as she had read my mind.

"Mikuo is the one who is the best making decorations on the sweets, Len is the best with chocolates, and Rinto is the one that is the best with ancient Japanese sweets." she said. I nodded my head, and the classroom door opened. The students all ran to their seats and I went to any seat.

"Well, I see that there's a new student, so, do you mind introducing yourself?" the teacher asked.

I went to the front of the class and said, " My name is Rin Kagamine, please take care of me." That's when I think I saw a flash of pink by the window and floating away.

"Okay, Ms. Kagamine, please sit beside Hatsune san, Hatsune san, please raise your hand." The teacher said.

At first ,I thought I am sitting next to Mikuo, but no, it's a teal hair girl who looks extremely like Mikuo. I walked to the seat next to her and sat down.

"Hi, my name is Miku Hatsune, nice to meet you." She whispered to me.

I nodded my head and whispered back to her, "Are you related to Mikuo?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin, but I don't like him."

"Why not, like, he's extremely popular"

"Yeah, just because he is popular and fully skilled, he is a complete show off, and my mom would always compare him to me. That's how I hate life" She said with a anger look on her face.

I laughed, if it was me, I would get mad too.

* * *

Class was over soon and we finally have cooking class. They are paired into groups and they are all filled. But the only group left is group A and the teacher assign me to that group. The girls are all looking at me, I am scared that one day I might be eaten by them.

" Today, we are making thousand layer cake, and here is the way to make it" The teacher said writing the directions on the board.

I started to bat the mixture but Mikuo than stopped me.

" Hey Rin, you are batting it too hard! Slow down!" He said.

I nodded and slow down. After the mixture is done, I started frying it, but it kept getting stuck and each piece is burned.

" Rin, you put too less oil!" Rinto shouted to me.

"Shut up Rinto, even if you called her, she won't listen." Len said.

This sentence made me angry, I looked at his cake. I frowned, his cake is so perfect and mine is a whole disaster. Maybe I am a failure.


	5. Chapter 5-Sweets Spirits?

Chapter 5

**Rin's POV**

After the class, it was a normal day for me, but I still can't forget what Len have said to me. Maybe, I am a failure after all. Why would I still be here when I even know that I'm not supposed to be here?

I sat down by the statue of the queen sweets angel and buried my head on my legs.

"I am such a failure, I don't even think I am suppose to live"

"_No, you're not a failure!"_ I shot my head up. What was that noise? It's so sweet. Suddenly, the pink sparkle appeared in front of me. It was the one that I saw this morning!

"Wh, what are you?" I stuttered in a scared way. The pink sparkle became a pink little doll I see with Len. She is so cute! She has pink long hair with braids, a pink bow, a pink frilly dress, and a spoon.

"I'm not a thing, I'm a sweets spirit, call me IA" The pink, I mean IA said.

"So, the little dolls I saw in the morning are sweets spirits too?" I asked.

"Wait, you could see them?"

"Yes, I could see them"

"Hey Rin, can we be partners?" I stopped at this sentence. A sweets spirit wants to be my partner? But I'm a failure! I don't even think I should even deserve one.

"But, I'm a failure" IA looked at me with stern but soft eyes.

"Look kiddo, if you want to be a sweets master, try. Don't say I can't this and I can't that, you just never tried!"

I looked at her and nodded. She smiled and bring up her tiny little hands. I put up my index finger to give her a "finger five".

"Hey IA, can we go practice now?" I asked

"Whatever it takes to let you become a master." She smiled.

(In the classroom or kitchen I should say)

"Ahh! It burns!" I shouted as I was picked up the cake. It was still burned.

"No no no! Try again, be confidence!" IA said.

"Okay, again"

"Wait! Let me try the mixture first." I nod my head and see her dip her finger in the mixture.

"Mm, the mixture is alright, now you have to be good at the frying."

I sweat dropped, but after almost 15 trys, I still can do it, until the last one I made.

'Wow, that one is pretty good." IA said smiled.

I looked down, I smiled. It is pretty good.

"Now remember Rin, when you make sweets, always be happy, that's how costumers felt great about your sweets" IA stated. I nod, it was a true state though.

Time skipped(Yep, I'm kinda lazy)

I walked back to my room with IA which I shared with Miku, until I heard a shout.

"Hey Rin, wait up!" I looked back, it's Mikuo, Rinto, and… Len. I pout my cheeks, wasn't today my best day of life when I don't need to see that Jerk?

"Rin, today was so sorry about it, Len is not supposed to say that to you." Rinto said.

I shook my head.

"It's alright, actually, you don't need to come to apologize to me." I smiled.

Rinto and Mikuo sigh in relief until I heard the same doll voice behind Len.

"_Yeah, why do Len need to come to apologize to that failure?!"_ That voice said, and I saw that little red sweets spirit come out.

"Hey, that's not nice to say!" I said to the sweets spirit. But Len, Mikuo, Rinto frown after I say that.

"R, Rin, you can see this?" Len said pointing to the red sweets spirit. Before I could even open my mouth, IA came out.

"Meiko, you better shut the hell off and brush those mean words off your mouth before I beat the shit out of you!" IA shouted at her. The red sweets spirit yelled back at her.

"Oh yeah, than let's see who's jumping who?!" She shouted.

Before they could even fight, Rinto stopped them.

"Ok, Rin, meet us at 10 in the kitchen, we would explain all of these to you." He said.

I nod my head and head toward my room. But I still wanted to know, what or who are those.

Time skip

I walked in to kitchen and found them already there. The red sweets spirit is there too, and I could feel the chills coming up.

"Hey Rin, over here." I heard Mikuo said. So I rushed over to him.

"Okay, time to introduce ourselves, this is Meiko, I known her since first year." Len introduced.

"This is IA, I known her this year, just met her now." I said. I felt my chills come up again and saw IA and Meiko about to fight again. Just then, a tan sweets spirit popped out behind Rinto.

"Ple, Please don't fight!" she screamed and she accidently rolled over and into the sink and climbed up with a X bandage on her forehead. "Go, Gomen" She said with tears in her eyes. So cute!

"This is SeeU, I met her in first year" Rinto said.

"And this is Kaito, same as them." Mikuo said while a blue sweets spirit come out behind him, he bowed to me, how polite.

The rest of the night is easy. They have made cakes to celebrate how we met, and I do liked it. So for today might be a good day, also a bad day.


End file.
